


Infiltration

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/F, Transformation, mental changes, pre-Metroid Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Samus Aran has a mission...but not enough money or fuel to get there. Local bounties are slim, but a new addition to the registry looks right up her alley, so long as she can infiltrate a space station with the help of a strange colleague.
Kudos: 6





	Infiltration

Reading through the message sent through the outernet for the third time, Samus tried to figure out what to do. Mroth Baxtra, one of the few people left working with the Galactic Federation that Samus still trusted, had reached out to her. They were working for the Biologic Space Lab, a name Samus had heard once or twice in her time working closer with the government, though she’d never learned exactly what it was. Apparently, they were sending a mission to the surface of SR388, the planet of the Metroids. In spite of her past friction with the chain of command, Mroth had managed to get her superiors to offer Samus well-paying freelance work protecting them on the mission.

It paid well. She’d get to see an old friend. That was worth even SR388.

There was only one real problem.

It was on the other end of the galaxy, and Samus’s ship had nowhere near enough fuel to make the trip. Credits had run try, after the last four missions she’d taken on had been sniped by younger hunters who’d managed to get their first. If she wanted to accept that position with Mroth, she’d need to get a big bounty, one that would pay enough to cover the travel costs.

Closing the message on her viewscreen, Samus brought up the bounty board. Most of the stuff there was the same as the last time she’d checked, but there was one single new bounty that had been posted, and it was a doozy.

Samus almost couldn’t believe her eyes, reading through the details. The target was Hronimer Jang, former Human council member among the Galactic Federation. A recent investigation by independent journalists uncovered that he had been allying with the Space Pirates for years, using his connections to funnel government funds into the hands of the worst criminals in the galaxy.

So, it wasn’t as if Samus had any sympathy for this traitorous politician. What gave her pause was the details on where he was. Knowing the hunters would be on his trail, he’d chosen to hide out in one of those super-luxurious space bases for rich criminals. No outside weapons allowed, and serious money needed to get in.

Considering the state of Samus’s bank account was the entire reason why she wanted to hunt this man, it might seem as though she had no way of getting to him. But Samus Aran had been a bounty hunter for longer than most. Even there, on the dead end of the galaxy, she had contacts she could turn to for help.

If she needed extra weaponry, which wasn’t very often considering her Chozo armor made her the strongest warrior in the galaxy, she went to Chrdol. If she needed information, there was a bar on Kalrusan 4 that held the best broker that side of Sol. And if she needed to infiltrate, there was only one being for the job.

Perhaps because they’d spent their life learning how best to get into any place that people didn’t want anyone getting into, Jrom was not someone who lived around others. Samus was one of the privileged few that they trusted enough to give a beacon for their mobile home, an artificial satellite that gravity swung from system to system.

Even then, she still had to call them days ahead of time, verifying her identity in a process that took over an hour, and when Samus got there she couldn’t bring the armor, or even her taser-pistol. Weapons made them nervous.

Of course, Jrom had good reason to be nervous. Even after having worked with them a few times, being in the same room as Jrom made her temper flare. Once her ship had docked, and she’d come aboard into their personal lab, she had to restrain herself from killing them with her bare hands.

Jrom was the rare person as tall as Samus was, though for their species it was far more common. With a blue exoskeleton, bright yellow eyes, and right muscle tissue visible on the arms and legs, even wearing the kind of casual attire that most species trended towards couldn’t hide the fact that they were a Zebesian. A Space Pirate-expatriate.

That was enough to make anyone paranoid. With Samus Aran, scourge of the Space Pirates, she was a bit surprised that they were willing to meet at all. “Ssssso,” Jrom hissed, clearly trying to get this over with sooner rather than later by skipping any small talk. “What did you need me for?” It didn’t take for Samus to go over the bounty and the difficulties their current hideout presented. “Thissssss will be a difficult job. Are you willing to do whatever it takesssssss to achieve the missssssssion?”

Samus felt a little insulted by the question. “...” Rather than even answering it, she just raised an eyebrow.

Taking her meaning, Jrom relented, nodding their carapacial head. “Underssssssstood. There isssssss a way to get you in, but you will not like it.”

“This is a job. I’ll get it done, even if I don’t like it.” Samus was a professional, not a child who picked and chose what she ate.

The Zebesian made a sound close to laughing. “Good, good. Making it should take jusssssst half an hour.” Samus waited that time in her ship, thinking they’d work faster if she wasn’t around. As it turned out, they oversold the time requirements, as she was soon hailed back inside to receive the trinket, held delicately between Jrom’s pincers. It looked like an implantable microchip, thought she’d need an explanation to know exactly what it did. “Thisssssss has a mental imprint of a rich Terran heiressssssss. Go to the bassssssse, activate it, and requesssst entry. By then, I’ll have hacked a prepaid resssssservation into their sssssysssstemssss.”

Taking the implant and holding it, Samus considered what they were saying. She knew about this kind of technology, though she’d never played with it before. Something like this was allow her to completely pass as another person. But it wasn’t as if she had the wardrobe to fit the part. “Costume included?”

It looked as though Jrom found her question amusing. “Of coursssssse.”

“Fee?”

“Forty percent of the bounty.”

“Forty? No. Thirty.”

“Thirty-five.”

Samus considered if she could afford to get where she wanted to be with only seven-twentieths of the total. It would be rough, but she was pretty sure it could work. “Okay, Jrom, you win. Thirty-five percent.”

In retrospect, as Samus approached Ceresian Heights, the underground, extremely illegal, space station resort for those who didn’t want to be found, she had to admit that thirty-five percent was almost short-changing Jrom. They had not only given her the exact piece of tech to make this possible, they’d made sure she could get in at all.

The clothes she’d been gifted for this mission looked gorgeous, expensive dresses and designed undergarments, but they were fakes, worth less than a tenth what the real thing would have cost. Jrom knew how to get things done on a budget. Walking into the hotel she knew her target was staying at, clad from head to toe in a stunning light blue dress that sparkled like diamonds in the bright artificial lights of the resort, Samus didn’t feel comfortable. She had never like this kind of thing, she was far more at home in the depths of an alien world, clad in power armor. Samus knew there was no other choice.

Done with delaying, she placed the chip on the back of her head, just before her hairline, where her long blonde tresses would cover it perfectly. It took only a second to activate.

In that second, Samus Aran checked out, and Sasha Alon checked in. Suddenly strutting with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face, Sasha exuded confidence in a way Samus never could. This technology was fascinating, she considered. Samus was still there, in Sasha’s mind. She knew that was who she really was, that this other persona was false.

But that didn’t make it less convincing. Sasha had the full memories, the personality, and even the skills of her character.

A guard was positioned outside the lounge for the highest of high rollers, and Sasha needed inside of there. Samus would have probably intimidated or beaten the guard to get in. Such brutality. Sasha knew there was a better way. Moving with the surety that she was somewhere she belonged, she said to the guard, off-handedly, “I’m meeting someone inside, get the door.” When the guard didn’t move, she studied him, as if only now seeing him. “Excuse me? The door.” He still refused to do as she asked. “I must speak to someone about the help...” Sasha muttered, pulling out her (faked) identification for the guard to scan.

“...” The guard said nothing as he reviewed what he was seeing. Perhaps Samus would have worried about the plan failing, but Sasha did not. Even if something was wrong with the forged data, she could get out of it, with her beauty and confidence. “...everything seems to be in order. Enjoy your stay, ma’am.” The guard finally opened the door, and Sasha only gave the man one icy glare as a parting favor before heading inside.

The lounge was rather placid, full of well-dressed people of various species relaxing without causing a big fuss. Of course, their every need was ready to be seen to, for the right price. Servers were ready to give them alcohol, any drug known to sapients, or even their own bodies, should it please the guest. When one beautiful young woman offered those options to Sasha, she actually had to think about how to respond. “No to the first two, I’m working. But when I’m done, I might have to seek you out for the third.”

It didn’t take long for Sasha to see the bounty. But as she walked over to it, she realized the mission would end soon. And that made her...disappointed.

After a lifetime as Samus Aran, hardened warrior, being Sasha was...like a vacation. There was no need for her to worry too much about the fate of a galaxy, how her actions would impact the history of life itself. She could just...indulge herself.

With that not-quite-innocent thought in mind, Sasha changed course. Walking up to the first wealthy-looking lady she could find, Sasha put on the charm as hard as she could. “Excuse me, would you mind some company?”

It took no time at all. Samus’s body was strong, and that gave Sasha something unique. A powerful, beautiful, savvy woman only too happy to fulfill whatever pleasures these rich criminals wanted. It took no time at all to find more than a few sugar mommies, and within a month Sasha had made more than she would have on the bounty. But she just fueled that back into her stay, extending it with real money.

Going to SR388 could wait. Becoming Samus again could wait. There was fun to be had, and women who quite enjoyed how much of a bitch Sasha had become.


End file.
